A Goliath Familiar (Been Adopted)
by GrimmKingOfAtlas
Summary: Louise asked for a powerful familiar, and she got it. If by powerful you mean a Huntsman in training who happens to come from the World of Shear, is considered the God Of The Hunt by a headmaster and is considered eye appealing by several other huntresses. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to pen something down. It's technically a spinoff of A True Wolf Among Sheep but with an added twist, more portals. I'm stuffing my OC Shen into a world of magic and monsters. A world located in an anime called Zero No Tsukaima, or Familiar of Zero if that's what you want to call it. Ahh~! The Memories of that Show! *Orgasmic Bliss***

 **Shen: Grimm, control yourself.**

 **Azure: Yes , Cease thy faggotry this instant.**

 **Grimm:*Awkward Coughing* You saw nothing, you read nothing, you did not hear me moan.**

 **(Note: Some RWBY elements will be implemented, such as Aura, Dust, etc.)**

 **I don't own Evolve and I definitely don't own Zero no Tsukaima, they both belong to their glorious and respective owners.**

 **Thantos: Grimm, your orgasming again.**

 **Grimm: E-Err, nothing. Just make sure you've read a true wolf among sheep to keep up with Shen's various abilities.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Combat Room, 2 PM...**

Shen twisted his neck in a deafening crack, eyeing his opponent. Without breaking eye contact, Shen brought his fists together and cracked his knuckles. The Opponent raised their own weapon with hesitation. He adopted a boxing stance, bringing his bare hands up to his face, Shen waited for Professor Goodwitch to start the fight. His opponent gulped in fear. The stern blonde professor eyed both of them.

"Begin!" She yelled.

Shen burst from his original position, catapulting his way into his enemy's shield. Jaune Arc screamed in horror as he was forced back a few steps. Jaune retaliated with a swing of his sword at Shen's arm. It was easily telegraphed though and Shen caught it with his hand. Shen and Jaune grappled for the sword, with Shen easily winning thanks to his superior strength. Shen held the weapon in both his hands and swung it mercilessly at Jaune, battering his shield every time he blocked. The goliath alpha finally knocked the shield out of the knight's hand before tackling him to the ground.

The ground shook as the two hit the floor, Shen got on top and raised his fist to pulverise Jaune. Shen's aura was at 98% while Jaune's aura was at 23%. It was going to be a quick finish. Jaune winced, prepared for the incoming pain.

Then he heard those blasted words.

 _ **"My servant that exists somewhere in this Universe!"**_

Jaune looked up skeptically, wondering what was happening. Shen shook his head trying to dispel the voice.

 _ **"My Divine, Wise, Powerful familiar!"**_

Shen had stood up and was rubbing the sides of his head, the class seemed shock. The professor ordered Shen to continue the spar. Shen growled in anger, looking down at Jaune.

 **"Heed my call, from the bottom of my heart, add to my guidance and appear!"**

Shen roared, scaring half the class. then from behind him something bright opened. and in place of that light, was an incredibly powerful vacuum. Shen was forced towards the portal ever so slowly. His fingers tried scratching for some sort of support or leverage. Jaune grabbed onto his hands.

"Shen! I've got you!" Jaune pulled with all his might. it would seem he would make it, especially as how the professor used her semblance to try and hold him. The class gave out worried calls and wails.

It was all thrown out the window when the strength of the wind increased tenfold, making the professor's semblance fail and Jaune's grip to loosen.

"Shen!" he could hear Yang and Ruby cry.

Then darkness faded over him not a second later.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Halkengenia...**

Louise Francoise le blanc de la Valliere coughed up the dust from the explosions. Judging by the lack of something in front of her, she had failed. She could already hear people whispering about her.

"Huh, another explosion."

"Like always."

"What if she did summon her familiar, only to blow it up?!"

"Hah! She failed again!"

"Zero!"

Louise sighed. she was a failure to her family now. The only real use she has left to give was to be married off to some sickly noble to increase their social standing. And even that was kind of useless to her family. She gazed at Professor Colbert, who sighed. Louise looked back at the dust cloud, hoping that her familiar was just lying in the dust.

Then a loud roar that only a lion or tiger could create burst from the dust cloud, creating a strong wind that almost blasted Louise off her feet. She whipped her hands around her face to block the oncoming force.

When the noise subsided, Louise brought her hands down. There were startled gasps of surprise and shock coming from her classmates around her. She gazed at her familiar, who stood in the middle of the clearing.

It looked human. Standing at up to 7'2, it's size bigger than most of the crowd. Scars decorated it's pale face and arms. The humanoid, was wearing a red and black tunic of some kind with it's sleeves crudely rolled up. The shirt's size allowed everybody to see the muscle behind the fabric. It was wearing black dress pants and boots that any common soldier would wear. He had short hair that seemed to switch colors as it grew, from raven black to crimson red.  
But that was where the human ended.

The monster, No, _her familiar,_ Had a large array of spikes placed on his back, each varying in size and density. He had a 1.5 meter long tail, it's end decorated in spikes an a few red feathers tied to the bone like material. And his eyes. It was a glowing orange, like that of a fearsome dragon burning down villages. There were weird slits on the side of his neck, like that of a fish.

The second years started talking.

"You think it's one of those northern savages?"

"Nonsense, look at his clothes, he's probably some sort of elf experiment."

"That makes even less sense!"

"Ms. Valliere! please continue." Professor Colbert yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"With all due respect professor Colbert, he's a savage!"

"Savage or not, he is to be your familiar."

Louise gulped, before looking at her familiar again. Who seemed surprised by the sudden change of scenery.

* * *

Shen growled. He did not like being called a savage. especially by humans who haven't even spilled blood before.

'Okay, just act like how you acted with Professor Goodwitch, and you'll be fine.' Shen assured himself. He calmed down, breathing deeply.

"Go For it Louise!" someone yelled.

He watched as the newly named Louise, who apparently summoned him walk up to him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Be grateful for this. you animals never normally get this from an aristocrat." Shen sighed. 'Another stuck up brat.'

"My name is Louise Francoise le blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this thing your blessing and make it my familiar spirit."

Louise pulled him down by the collar and gave him a kiss on the lips.

'What the fuck?!'

Shen quickly pulled back out. completely missing the fact that his arm was glowing.

"Seems the Contract Servant spell went without problems." The named professor Colbert walked up behind Louise. Louise stood up.

"Carry me to my room familiar." Shen growled. but complied anyways. He looked around before peering at her, silently asking for directions. Louise sighed. "Walk forward."

* * *

 **Louise's Quarters...**

Shen watched awkwardly at Louise as she changed. She suddenly threw her dirty clothes at him.

"Wash them. Even if you don't understand what I'm saying, your my familiar spirit. so you can guess what I want you do ."

"Grrr... Would you like me to wake you up?"

"So you do speak. At dawn familiar."

"My name is Shen."

"I could care less. Ah, why does my familiar have to be a savage? I wanted something cool, like a dragon or a griffin."

"I'm better than any dragon or griffin." Louise scowled.

"Fine. I'll be back." Shen slammed the heavy oak door before running down the stairs he had hauled his 'master' up. He'll play the servant part for now.

He reached the bottom of the stairs only to bump into a blonde boy, who had a rose in his hand.

"Watch where your going commoner." the blonde spoke. Shen looked at him with a stern gaze.

He did not falter. But the brown cloaked woman behind him did. Shen snorted before moving on.

"Not a word of respect to a noble such as I? Have you no manners?" the blonde called back. Shen rolled his eyes. Better to not interact with anyone.

As he turned another corner into yet another person. Only this time it wasn't a student.

"My apologues my lord." the maid bowed.

"I'm no spoiled brat. I'm a familiar Miss..."

"Siesta. so your Ms Valliere's familiar?"

"Indeed I am. So tell me Siesta, do you know where I can wash these?" Shen presented Louise's clothes.

"Of course, follow me." Shen followed Siesta into a room.

* * *

 **I think i'll leave it at that.**

 **Azure: so Shen, your the submissive one?**

 **Shen: Y-Yes... Master...**

 **Azure: Did you just call me what I think you just called me?**

 **Grimm: The Grimm King is loose!**


	2. Apology and Grim News

**Im sorry guys. But I've moved on I guess. Fanfiction is long behind me in my list of responsibilities. I'm sorry for those who were waiting for the next chapter of A True Wolf Among Sheep along with A Goliath Familiar...**

 **But Don't Fret! They're being adopted!**

 **ImAPatheticWriter is one of the fans of the story, and I trust him enough to give them both under his care.**

 **I am aware however he is thinking about not having this story as an SYOC so your OCs may end up for not. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **This GrimmKingOfAtlas, Signing out.**


End file.
